The present invention is related to inkjet printing devices. More particularly, the present invention is related to inkjet printing devices that make use of a wireless link for transferring ink level information from a replaceable ink container to a printer portion.
Inkjet printers frequently make use of an inkjet printhead mounted within a carriage that is moved back and forth across print media, such as paper. As the printhead is moved across the print media, a control system activates the printhead to deposit or eject ink droplets onto the print media to form images and text. Ink is provided to the printhead by a supply of ink that is either carried by the carriage or mounted to the printing system so as not to move with the carriage. For the case where the ink supply is not carried with the carriage, the ink supply can be in fluid communication with the printhead to replenish the printhead or the printhead can be intermittently connected with the ink supply by positioning the printhead proximate to the filling station whereupon the printhead is replenished with ink from the refilling station.
For the case where the ink supply is carried with the carriage, the ink supply may be integral with the printhead whereupon the entire printhead and ink supply is replaced when ink is exhausted. Alternatively, the ink supply can be carried with the carriage and be separately replaceable from the printhead or drop ejection portion.
Regardless of where the supply of ink is located within the printing system, it is critical that the printhead be prevented from operating when the supply of ink is exhausted. Operation of the printhead once the supply of ink is exhausted results in poor print quality, printhead reliability problems, and, if operated for a sufficiently long time without a supply of ink, can cause catastrophic failure of the printhead. This catastrophic failure results in permanent damage to the printhead. Therefore, it is important that the printing system be capable of reliably identifying a condition in which the ink supply is nearly or completely exhausted. This technique should be accurate, reliable, and relatively low cost, thereby tending to reduce the cost of the printing system.